The National Cancer Institute?s (NCI) Surveillance, Epidemiology, and End Results (SEER) Program is the most authoritative source of population based cancer patient survival in the United States. The Surveillance Research Program (SRP), within the Division of Cancer Control and Population Sciences (DCCPS), is developing an online system, the SEER Cancer Survival Calculator (SCSC) to predict individualized cancer patients? prognostic measures. In predicting cancer patient?s actual prognosis, it is important to consider competing risks survival methods and measures since patients are at risk of dying of both their cancer and other-causes. US Life Tables based on basic demographic characteristics are not appropriate to estimate individualized cancer patients chances of dying of other causes. The US Life Tables represent survival experience of an average person in the US population and do not account for important predictors of health outcomes, such as health status. Life Tables by comorbidity status estimated from Medicare claims and linked to the SEER data were developed for individuals 66 years and older. These life tables have been published ?Comorbidity-adjusted life expectancy: a new tool to inform recommendations for optimal screening strategies? by Cho, Hyunsoon et al. at the Annals of Internal Medicine, 2013. However, these life tables have limitations; they are not available for ages 65 and younger, they are based on comorbidities measured from claims data, and they do not account for other factors that may affect health and mortality such as functional status or general health status.